Ronald Reagan/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Pierre Trudeau - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan and Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau pose for photographers in the White House Rose Garden on April 29, 1983. (Scott Stewart / AP Photo) Brian Mulroney - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Former U.S. President Ronald Reagan stands with former Prime Minister Brian Mulroney in Toronto on June 19, 1988. GARY HERSHORN/REUTERS Estados Unidos * Ver Dwight D. Eisenhower - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan, left, and Dwight D. Eisenhower are all smiles as they are interviewed by newsmen outside Eisenhower's Gettysburg, Penn., office, June 15, 1966. Paul Vathis | AP Lyndon B. Johnson - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Lyndon B. Johnson and Ronald Reagan. Random House Richard Nixon - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Following a UN speech, President Reagan joins former President Nixon for a bipartisan lunch at the Waldorf. September 24, 1984. Coral-Lee Gerald Ford - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan shakes hands with then-President Gerald Ford at the 1976 Republican National Convention at Kemper Arena in Kansas City. Courtesy Gerald R. Ford Library Jimmy Carter - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Ronald Reagan and Jimmy Carter in 1991. (Photo: Newscom) George H. W. Bush - Ronald Reagan.jpg| U.S. Pres. Ronald Reagan (left) and Vice Pres. George Bush waving at the 1984 Republican National Convention in Dallas, Texas. National Archives, Washington, D.C. Bill Clinton - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Former President Ronald Reagan shakes hands with then President-elect Bill Clinton during Clinton's visit to Reagan's office in Los Angeles in this November 27, 1992 file photo. The great failures attributed to George W. Bush—9/11 and the 2008 crash—were rooted in the Clinton years, the author argues. REUTERS George W. Bush - Ronald Reagan.jpg| George W. Bush with Ronald Reagan in 1985 Donald Trump - Ronald Reagan.jpg| A considerably younger Donald Trump meets President Ronald Reagan. thetrumpreport.com América Central Costa Rica * Ver Óscar Arias - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Aparecen el secretario de Estado, George Schultz (izquierda); el presidente Ronald Reagan, Óscar Arias, y el canciller costarricense, Rodrigo Madrigal Nieto.Visita de Óscar Arias Sánchez. La Nación México * Ver José López Portillo - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Ronald Reagan greets Mexican President Jose Lopez Portillo before an evening barbecue at the Camp David presidential retreat near Thurmont, Maryland, on June 8, 1981. (Photo: Michael Evans/Zuma Press/Newscom) Miguel de la Madrid - Ronald Reagan.jpg| 1986: Reunión De la Madrid-Reagan. DIVULGACIÓN DE LAS HISTORIAS REGIONALES DE BAJA CALIFORNIA América del Sur Argentina * Ver Raúl Alfonsín - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Alfonsín con Ronald Reagan. Fuente original no encontrada Brasil * Ver João Baptista Figueiredo - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan riding horses with President João Baptista de Oliveira Figueiredo of Brazil, Brasilia, Brazil. December 1st, 1982.. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library José Sarney - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan at the Arrival Ceremony of President Sarney of Brazil on September 10, 1986. Reagan Library Colombia * Ver Belisario Betancur - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan’s and President Belisario Betancur Curatas of Colombia Remarks on April 4, 1985. Reagan Library Ecuador * Ver León Febres-Cordero Ribadeneyra - Ronald Reagan.jpg| León Febres Cordero (c) camina por los jardines de la Casa Blanca junto a Ronald Reagan. A la izquierda el fotógrafo ecuatoriano Elio Armas. universo.com Perú * Ver Fernando Belaúnde Terry - Ronald Reagan.jpg| El ex presidente peruano Fernando Belaúnde Terry junto al ex mandatario estadounidense Ronald Reagan en octubre de 1982. (Foto: El Comercio) Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Full Title: State Visit Uruguay. Arrival of President Julio Maria Sanguinetti for State Dinner. North Portico. Descending The Grand Staircase. Toasts by President's Reagan and Julio Maria Sanguinetti. State Dining Room on June 17, 1986. Reagan Library Venezuela * Ver Jaime Lusinchi - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Jaime Lusinchi con el presidente estadounidense Ronald Reagan, en la visita que le hiciera a los Estados Unidos. visionglobal.info Fuentes Categoría:Ronald Reagan